


Waiting for Love

by Lie17



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Consent is key, Dom Christophe Giacometti, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Genetic BDSM, M/M, Sub Phichit Chulanont, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Suggestions for kinks is open, kinks to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lie17/pseuds/Lie17
Summary: Viktor's career is over after being revealed as a submissive without his consent. Chris suggests going with him to the skating workshops hosted by Coach Celestino Cialdini. Unfortunately, they won't be rooming together for the months they'll be in Detroit. Viktor will have to stay with two other skaters named Yuuri and Phichit. Will sparks fly between Yuuri and Viktor? Or will Viktor never trust anyone again?Read and find out.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Comments: 55
Kudos: 125





	1. Shock

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I am so happy to be showing you this fic and my beta was awesome and encouraging enough to get me to post it. Thus here we are. I like this AU and I haven't found many fics with this AU recently. So I thought why not add my own? I hope you like it and as stated in the tags, this is going to be kinky and any kink suggestions are encouraged to be commented. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Viktor Nikiforov was as good as dead.

  
Well, he wasn’t dead, he was very much alive, though he wished for the sweet embrace of death. He had gotten to his apartment not too long ago, being dropped off by Yakov for the last time. He had stayed in the car for hours crying while the older man patted his back. Now he felt like he could never show his face again in public. It wasn’t even his fault, he did nothing wrong, yet the media had already wanted to play him off as the bad guy. 

  
There was a knock on his door, and it took every ounce of strength to get up to answer it. Thankfully, it was Christophe, with two bottles of alcohol and groceries. Viktor moved aside and let his best friend in and attempted a smile. The moment Chris put the things on the counter he went to Viktor and gave him the biggest hug. He watched the other melt into it as he rubbed circles around his back. 

  
“Oh, _mon chere_ ,” Chris said softly, “would it make you feel better that I kicked his ass the moment no one was looking?”

  
Viktor sniffled, “You shouldn’t have done that! What if you never skate again? I don’t want to ruin your career as well.”

  
“They gave me a slap on the hand because we’re both doms. Though the little miss thing on his arm shouldn’t have laughed or else I wouldn’t have hit him so hard. But you can’t say he didn’t deserve that. How dare he do that to you without your consent,” Chris responded.

  
Viktor shivered at the memory, “You shouldn’t be here. What will everyone say?”

  
“Who cares? I’m not abandoning my best friend because JJ got upset that you beat him again. He knows that playing dirty like that would be the only way to get rid of you. But he forgets that I’m going to keep him in check,” Chris sighed as he ran a hand through his own hair.

Two days ago, things had been different for Viktor. Two days ago, he had won yet another gold and JJ or whatever his name was hadn’t even made it to the podium. He was angry, which is normal. Viktor wasn’t paying attention, he was with his team and Yakov. Why should he care if someone was upset that they lost? Viktor didn’t make it to where he was without taking some disappointing losses. But for some reason or another JJ was out for blood and he has his sights on Viktor.

  
It was no secret that everyone thought Viktor was a dominant. His father and mother’s family were known for having great dominants. He wasn’t lying to everyone, he simply didn’t correct anyone or clarify what he was. No one ever comments on that, because it doesn’t matter in the world of figure skating who’s a dominant and who’s a submissive. He was in the middle of being interviewed when the JJ came up to him and he had turned to face JJ, wondering what he was doing.

  
JJ had smirked, “Hey Nikiforov, take off your pants.”

  
Since everyone had thought Viktor was a dominant, none of them had ever given him a direct order before. He hadn’t been directly ordered to do something ever. There were no words to describe the feeling that had taken over. It was like his body was moving on his own accord as he began to take off his pants. He didn’t even think to not do it, his mind went blank and all that he wanted to do in that moment was listen. Chris came in after that and snapped Viktor out of it. That’s when he got the weird looks and was laughed at by JJ’s girlfriend, Isabella.

  
“I never knew Viktor Nikiforov was a sub!” she exclaimed.

  
The cameras flashed and more questions were asked of him and Viktor suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe. He had submitted to a dominate in front of everyone without his consent. Unfortunately, the laws in Russia didn’t protect subs like they should have. So no one seemed to care that it was without consent. He didn’t know what to do so he ran off with Yakov at his heels and Georgi right after. They did their best to comfort the skater but there really was nothing they could do. Georgi had never been so upset before, and Yakov- he hadn’t even bothered to tell Yakov what he was. He had always assumed the man knew already. But apparently not, he had been fooled like everyone else. But he didn’t get mad at Viktor, he simply said he understood. 

  
Submissive athletes were never treated well compared to their dominant counterparts. The dominants always enjoyed commanding the submissives to do something. Usually the collared submissives wouldn’t listen to them since they were collared already by someone they trusted. It was the uncollared submissives who had a hard time trying not to listen to them. Just like what happened to Viktor. Though he hadn’t met anyone he wanted to give himself too. He had always wanted to find someone, but he hadn’t had the luck of finding someone he meshed with well.

  
Now it looked like that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. Chris hadn’t collared a submissive either but the more he hangs out with Viktor the less of a chance he will have. He sighed as he followed Chris into the kitchen. The Swiss man found the apron he was looking for and began cooking after he poured some wine for them. Viktor sat at the breakfast nook and took a sip of his wine. He appreciated his friend in remembering he liked ice wine the best. The process was slightly different compared to making regular wine, and it gave the wine a different flavor. He took a few more sips and watched his friend season some halved red potatoes before placing them in the oven.

  
Viktor walked over and asked, “Do you need help with anything?”

  
“If you can season the steaks and cook them for me, I would appreciate it,” Christophe said.

  
Viktor nodded and opened the packs of steaks, his mind still distracted on what had happened. He hadn’t felt this betrayed in the longest time. It made him want to reach out to his parents but at the same time not wanting to. He felt bitter because of this whole stupid thing. The cooking helped because it gave him a distraction that he wouldn’t have had if he was by himself. In that sense he was grateful for Chris coming to see him. He knew nothing would have kept the other from seeing him, it still felt nice that someone else other than his teammates cared about him. A part of him wished things were different between them, they would have made a great couple if they were each other’s type. 

  
Though he didn’t notice it, Chris was smiling at him as he sautéed the asparagus. He was secretly grateful that his plan to distract his best friend had been working. They worked together in silence while taking sips of their wine. Barely talking to one another, but Chris knew better than to try to get Viktor out of his head. Not many people could get Viktor out of his head and into thinking other things. Yakov was one of the only people he knew that was successful at it, but he wasn’t here. Though he was sure Viktor wouldn’t have minded if he was here. Everyone knew that the old coach was like his father figure.  
He figured the only one who didn’t know it or pretended not to acknowledge it was Yakov himself. It was how he and Viktor worked, it seemed, and neither were wanting to change it. It was normal for the two of them to simply ignore the fact that they behaved like a father and son. Though he wondered why, he knew better than to ask. It was none of his business regardless. They sat down and began serving themselves, Viktor had placed a small bowl of sour cream on his side of the table before he sat down. Chris rolled his eyes at that which caused Viktor to laugh.

  
Chris made a face at watching his friend lather his food in sour cream, “There is something wrong with you _mon chou_. How can you eat steak, roasted potatoes and asparagus with sour cream?”

  
“Well, _moy drug_ , I am Russian and sour cream is what we eat our food with,” Viktor responded with a smile, as he buttered his bread and ate it with much gusto. 

  
Chris smiled and shook his head, “You Russians are weird. Hence why you’ve only won Eurovision once.”

  
“Says the guy from the country who failed to qualify for the finals four years in a row. We’ve only failed to qualify a few times and not in a row,” Viktor laughed. 

  
Chris’s eyes narrowed, “Arschloch.”

  
“Cursing me out in German? I’m so scared right now,” Viktor said playfully putting up his hands.

  
They both started to laugh and resumed eating and getting seconds. Viktor might have been thin, but he could eat like no tomorrow. The same with Christophe. Usually the pair would sneak off to buffets if they were in America and surprise everyone by just how much they could eat for being so thin. They usually ended up with the owner coming up to them and asking them how they could eat so much.

  
Once they were done eating everything, there was no leftovers, so they placed everything in the dishwasher and turned it on and made sure that everything else was cleaned up before they rested on the couch. The wine was almost done, and they were pouring themselves the last glasses off it when Chris cleared his throat. It was something he did when he wanted to talk about something a little more serious than their talks had previously been. Viktor took one last sip before turning to his friend and giving him his full attention.

  
Chris stared at him as he thought of what to say, “Vitya, remember how I’m going to train in Detroit during the spring and summer?”

  
“Yes, I remember you telling me that,” Viktor tilted his head in curiosity.

  
Chris continued, “I know you’ve decided your career is over, but hear me out, why don’t you come with me to Detroit? It will get you away from here and with skaters that aren’t JJ.”

  
He wanted to think his friend was joking but by watching his reaction, Viktor knew he wasn’t. His career was basically over. But that didn’t mean he was going to quit skating. He had already thought about the things he wanted to do for the next season. He would be out of the country and in another one where figure skating wasn’t the most popular sport out there if it wasn’t for the Olympics every four years. He would get some privacy at least. Perhaps that would be what he needed, for the time being, some time away from Russia and his drama while working on what he was passionate about. 

  
“Okay, I’ll go. Where am I going to stay?” he asked. 

  
Chris looked down at his phone, “I know the perfect people you can stay with. They are roommates and I’m positive that they wouldn’t mind another person in the mix.”  
“What are they?” he pressed.

  
Chris sighed, “Okay, one is a sub and the other is a dom, but they aren’t together. I’m actually trying to get with the sub but he’s not responding to my requests to court him.”  
“So, after my experience you want me to stay with a dom? Do you think this is wise?” Viktor skeptically asked.

  
Chris nodded, “I wouldn’t arrange this if I didn’t trust him with my life. If I can trust him living with the submissive that I want to be with, then I can trust him with you. Please have faith in me on this.”  
Viktor raised an eyebrow, he was still skeptical about it, but he would trust Chris with his life. He had to trust him with his. It was only for the spring and summer, it wasn’t going to be too bad. If he decided he wanted to compete, then he would be back in Russia before the competition started. If he didn’t want to compete then he simply went back home and maybe beg Yakov to take him in as an assistant coach. He wanted to be around the skating world even if that meant he couldn’t skate himself. He tried to reassure himself that this was going to work out in the end. He simply needed to be positive about the situation and have faith that everything was going to work out in the end.

  
Chris followed him as well, apparently, there was another bottle in the bag. Another one of Viktor’s favorites but this time it was his favorite brand of vodka. They contemplated in opening it but decided not to. They didn’t drink enough to get them drunk, but more alcohol wasn’t the answer either. They both decided to cuddle in the bedroom and watch a movie together. They decided to go with a sappy love story that they both would swoon over. Viktor thought the dominant in the movie was super-hot and thoughtful, while Chris was busy looking at the submissive. They both would sigh at certain parts of the movie then look at each other and smile.

  
“Do you think the perfect dom is out there?” Viktor asked.

  
Chris hummed nonchalantly, “I don’t think there’s such a thing as a perfect dom. Just like there is no perfect sub. If they did exist, they would probably go with each other instead of going with us. Take the sub I like, he’s not perfect per se but I think we would be good for one another. If only he took a chance on me. But I also know that the dominant that would be good for you is out there. Maybe he’s in Detroit.”

  
“Is that why you want me in Detroit? You want me to meet this guy? You sneaky bastard,” Viktor replied.

  
Chris laughed, “I might be smart but I’m not that smart. Besides, he’s a good guy and I think you need to make more friends that will look out for you while you’re there. I’m going to try to court the submissive, who says I will have the time to watch you while courting.”

  
“I wish you luck in courting this guy. He’ll be very lucky to have you as his dom,” Viktor said thoughtfully.

  
______________________________________________________________________

  
Yuuri Katsuki wanted to die.

  
Well, maybe not really but he was ready to let someone take the wheel from him while he went to sleep and never woke up. He could feel the tears welling in his eyes as he read the reports coming out from the last worlds competition. Viktor Nikiforov, the skater he idolized since he was twelve, his sexual awakening, his everything, was quitting skating because of what JJ Leroy did to him. He was outed by the other dominate by being ordered to expose himself without consent.

  
Yuuri wanted to punch JJ in the face for what he did to the living legend of figure skating. He wiped his eyes as he heard the door open into his room. He heard the shuffling of feet often to know it was his roommate, Phichit. The Thai skater plopped down next to Yuuri and hug him. It seemed the submissive was feeling rather affectionate and Yuuri was more than happy to oblige.

  
Phichit took a good look at him before saying, “It’s that bad, isn’t it?”

  
“They’re saying such horrible things about Viktor. Like how he led the whole world on to believe he was a dom. Then JJ does that to him. I want to hurt him so badly,” Yuuri sighed.

  
Phichit shivered, “I can only imagine what that must feel like being commanded to do something and your body not listening to you telling it no and doing what it was told to do. He was probably terrified while it was happening.”

  
Phichit was always very insightful about others, especially if they were submissives like himself. Most likely because he took several psychology classes, but Yuuri was sure there were other reasons. Phichit used to be very outgoing and willing to party. He still was but he always was on guard, as if someone was going to harm him. He hadn’t been that way before that years’ Grand Prix Final. But suddenly he changed, and it was strange for Yuuri to see. He tried to ask but Phichit would shrug it off or change the subject entirely. Eventually, Yuuri gave up asking, thinking that his best friend would tell him when he was good and ready.

  
Slowly Phichit was getting back to his old self but he didn’t let people, mostly dominants, in like he used to. The only dominant that he was comfortable being around was Yuuri and though he felt honored, it was still strange to him that the friendly Phichit was still friendly but not as open or comfortable. He tried to ask their coach, Celestino Cialdini, but the man also didn’t answer him or would distract him with something else. He wanted to help the other but there was no way he could do that if no one told him anything about what was going on. 

  
“One day he will get what’s coming to him, I just know it. Viktor deserves better than this,” Yuuri said.

  
Phichit smiled at him as he looked down on his phone and then back at Yuuri, “Well, I have news…”

  
“It’s not more bad news is it?” Yuuri asked. 

  
Phichit shook his head, “I was talking to Christophe-”

  
“Did you agree to let him court you, finally? You know you like him,” Yuuri said.

  
Yuuri had been shipping the two for a long time but Phichit wouldn’t give in. It seemed he was wary but there was no reason to be. Christophe Giacometti was a very responsible dominant. He had asked Phichit if he could court him, instead of just courting him and not giving him a choice. He came from a country with one of the strictest laws that protected submissives. The dominants in Switzerland had to take rigorous consent classes from the moment they started school. Japan was very similar in its practices, which is why Yuuri liked living in Detroit because it was similar there too. 

  
Phichit had admitted he felt safer there than he did in Thailand and he was comfortable around Christophe. He had admitted that much to Yuuri after one night of staying up late, talking. Phichit liked the Swiss dominant and it was so obvious to Yuuri that the feelings were reciprocated. He thought they would make the best couple together. But Phichit was still tentative about letting the man in. It was frustrating, to say the least. 

  
Phichit huffed in response, “No. But you know how he’s coming to Detroit for the spring and summer workshops? Well, he’s not coming alone, he’s bringing Viktor Nikiforov with him.”

  
“Viktor is coming here?!” Yuuri exclaimed.

  
Phichit nodded and smiled, “I said it was fine, but Christophe asked if it was okay if Viktor were to say here with us. What do you think?”

  
Yuuri’s eyes went wide as he looked around the room, his Viktor posters were everywhere. He was going to have to hide them before Viktor thought he was a weird fan or something. Though it might be true, he didn’t want to admit it to Viktor himself. He could feel his anxiety coming in and telling him that Viktor would think that he was such a freak and not like him. He had to calm down, he didn’t know the Russian skater or anything like that. Maybe this would be a great opportunity. He had to think positively about this, there was no way he could let the negative thoughts hit him like that.

  
“Umm, sure? We can’t make him sleep on the couch, that would be rude of us,” he said.

  
Phichit nodded again, “It would be inappropriate if he roomed with you, so he can room with me and the hamsters. I hope he likes them.”

  
Yuuri agreed with that and put his laptop to sleep before getting up. Christophe was planning on coming in a few days, but he was going to room with Leo de la Iglesia and Guang-Hong Ji. So, it made sense that he wanted to find Viktor a place to stay. They were fellow skaters, so it wasn’t like Viktor was going to be with strangers who didn’t know about him. They would do their best to make sure that the living legend would be very comfortable with them. Especially since his dog had passed away a few months ago, he was going to be in America with no one to cuddle with. Yuuri was sure that the other missed Makkachin, because he missed Vicchan when the dog passed away. It was a hard time for him too. Maybe they could bond over their dogs? It sounded reasonable but perhaps Viktor didn’t need that reminder about his dog. Maybe it would be better not bringing it up.

  
Yuuri and Phichit walked to the kitchen, and the former opened the refrigerator and sighed, they didn’t have a lot of groceries. Usually, they ordered take out, on boring Sundays like this and it looked like they were going to have to do the same thing now. They took their coats since it was still chilly for them both, and they walked around the neighborhood. There was nothing they wanted in the immediate vicinity. And since he was going to be on the ice, McDonald's was out of the question for Yuuri. He did tend to gain weight easily, so it wasn’t like he had the luxury of eating whatever he wanted.

  
They walked around a few blocks when Yuuri noticed the Thai restaurant that he and Phichit usually went to when they didn’t have a lot of money. The food was inexpensive but delicious and they were treated like royalty there since Phichit would talk up the owner, who was an elderly domme, who had a love for figure skating. The moment they walked into the establishment, the elderly woman sat them at one of the private tables. Phichit and her were conversing in Thai as the waitress handed them their drinks without asking for the order. Yuuri thanked the waitress before she handed them menus to look over. Phichit knew what they both liked from here, so he ordered their regular meals in Thai and the waitress wrote it down and left them be. The owner left but said she would come back later to check on them.

  
“Okay I’m not going to lie, I’m nervous that Viktor is coming over here and staying with us,” Yuuri said.

  
Phichit sighed, “I figured you were, hence why I brought you out with me. Plus, I didn’t want to be alone, lots of doms out, you know?”

  
It was his turn to nod. Phichit had shown he was nervous going out in public by himself. Yuuri would go with him or another sub who was tougher than nails that lived in their apartment complex. Yuuri didn’t like that Phichit felt the need to not want to be alone while in public. Not that he didn’t like being with his best friend, he loved it! But it was hard for him to know that Phichit didn’t feel safe by himself. He tried to talk to his mother about it, but she told him that he had to be patient and understanding. He was trying but he felt like that he wouldn’t be able to protect Phichit if something were to happen. Yuuri hated to feel as useless as he felt when it came to keeping his friend safe. He might have been a dom but he wasn’t the best out there, not with his anxiety. He was chubby and shorter than most people in this country, no one looked at him and thought they wanted to submit to him. He shook his head, trying to get his thoughts to a different harbor.

  
“I’m mostly nervous because I don’t want him to feel unsafe just because I’m a dom,” Yuuri stated.

  
Phichit sighed, “I’m not going to lie to you and say he won’t, that would make me such a horrible friend. But I think that the moment he gets to know you, he’ll like you. Who knows, maybe he’ll fall in love and at least one of us will have a happy ending.”

  
“You have a dom after you, who adores you, who is probably coming here because he loves you and wants to court you properly. Come on, at least give him an answer without leaving him hanging,” Yuuri explained.

  
Phichit gave off a nervous vibe, “How do you know that he really likes me like that? Yeah, he wants to court me but, he’s a playboy. What if he wants me for the moment and then leaves when he sees something else, he likes better? I don’t think I could go through that heartbreak of falling in love with someone just to lose them. Besides, he’s best friends with Viktor. If he’s a great dom, then why hasn’t Viktor been courted by him yet?”

  
“Maybe he and Viktor aren’t together because, they’re like us, just friends. The same way you’re criticizing him, you can do the same to me. We’re basically brothers and maybe they are too. I understand that it’s scary to give yourself to someone that you hardly know. I would be too scared to throw myself at Viktor the same way Christophe has done with you. But I think he’s sincere. You both talk so often with one another, just imagine that friendship, only more of it,” Yuuri spoke with a contented sigh. 

  
Phichit leaned in, “Do you really think so? Do you really think he is as sincere as he’s claiming he is? I still want him to prove it to me once he gets here but maybe I will consider it.”  
Yuuri nodded and opened his mouth to say something else when the waitress and the owner had come back to place their food in front of them. It looked wonderful to them both. They had come so often that one day, the owner asked Yuuri what his favorite food was. He responded with katsudon, the owner not only looked up the recipe but taught herself and the cooks to make it so when they would see him, he would get it. He remembered what it was like seeing katsudon in front of him for the first time in months, he almost cried. It might not have tasted like the one his father made but it was still great. He recalled the older woman thanking him for watching Phichit and keeping him safe from harm. This was her way of showing gratitude for him watching over a fellow Thai. He couldn’t have been more grateful to her for making the food. 

  
The owner would have never been confused for a caring woman, to say the least, she was stern to a point where Phichit claimed she reminded him of his grandmother. Yuuri would never understand how Phichit would find that at all comforting but he let it go. His own grandmother from his mother’s side had also been a tough woman. Yuuri respected and feared her more than anything. His father’s mother was not like that, she had been a sweet woman who liked to spoil her only grandson. Thinking about them now, he missed them dearly too. He would have to make it a point to visit their graves and clean them when he visited Japan. 

  
He was brought back to reality when the owner was conversing with Phichit in Thai again. He was learning a little bit of the language from his roommate but not enough to know what exactly they were talking about. He figured it had to have been regarding Chris, as his friend was reluctant to really give too many answers about it. Of course, he knew not to go against this Thai woman. If she wanted answers from Yuuri all she had to do was start talking in English and would have no choice. As much as he loved Phichit, he also loved his katsudon. Though it seemed like she wasn’t that interested in knowing about Phichit’s love life or lack thereof, she didn’t speak in English. Rather she shrugged and walked off. He knew she was going to come back with the bill later, so he kept eating and not saying anything to the other skater.  
They paid with cash, and left a tip, both talking about how tipping is so confusing in this country. Both came from a place where tipping wasn’t a thing and happened to be lucky that they had Coach Celestino tell them about it when they first came to the states. Otherwise, people would be so mad at them. When they left the restaurant, they took a shorter way back to their apartment. They might not have lived in a dangerous neighborhood but neither really was that great at confrontation. Not that it ever happened but still better to be safe than sorry. 

  
Yuuri went to his room and turned on his laptop, looking at his finished assignments for the week. He wasn’t going to have too much to worry about this week and next. Finals wouldn’t be until May and it was the beginning of April. Spring would be right around the corner and so would Viktor. Thinking about Viktor again made his heart leap. Viktor Nikiforov was going to be staying with them, he could sing if he could about it. He looked at the pictures on the wall and smiled to himself. Soon he wouldn’t have to look at a photo to see him. To be honest, he couldn’t wait. 


	2. When Viktor Met Yuuri (and Phichit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> I'm back and I'm glad to show you the new chapter I have been working on with my Beta by my side since I posted the first chapter. I am working, going to school and planning my wedding so everything is a little hectic when it comes to writing. I also had a wedding this past month to go to so traveling took and the wedding itself took time out of my schedule. But when I got back, I wrote as much as I could. I got to stay in a haunted hotel so that was awesome. Unfortunately, nothing happened to me but it could have been the stones and the eggshell powder I brought with me. Either way, enjoy the chapter!

Viktor had woken up bright and early the day he was supposed to leave for Detroit. None of the paparazzi were stalking his apartment at this hour, he supposed that three-thirty in the morning was perhaps too early for them to be around. For that he was grateful, the last thing he wanted was to be asked about his submissive status. Usually, these things were personal, but he didn’t get that luxury. He was close to an aunt and uncle on his father’s side and he made sure to tell them where he was going. They wished him luck and if he needed anything, then to call them. They always told him that, but he never took them up on it. He didn’t want to take advantage of their kindness. 

Once he left the apartment, he had the taxi driver take him to the airport. There were going to be a few connecting flights before he landed in Detroit. Though he was used to traveling all over the world, he still didn’t like running around half of the airport just to have five minutes to get to his terminal. Usually, he had Yakov with him and the older man would help him so much with everything. He hated not asking the man to come with him, but he had other skaters to worry about. The last thing Viktor wanted Yakov to do was worry about him.

Chris had offered to cancel his flight and go with him, but Viktor had shaken his head and told him that he would meet him there. He was too nervous to sleep during the plane ride. By the time he was supposed to land it was going to be midnight and Chris would already be settled in his apartment. So, he would meet his new roommates by himself. Which was okay, he liked meeting new people. But he couldn’t help but be nervous at the thought of meeting a dominant that wasn’t Chris. He swallowed that feeling down. Everything was going to be fine.

He was close to panic by the time he landed. He was tired, that would make him more vulnerable. He didn’t know what his new roommates looked like so how was he going to find them? What if someone else found him? He normally wasn’t like this but ever since the incident with JJ, he didn’t want to risk anything. If Chris was with him, he would have told him to not let JJ dictate his life. If Yakov was here, he would have said to focus on what he came here for. It might have been his guess, but he took their advice anyway and went to baggage claim. He was heading towards the exits when he saw a sign. His name written sloppily in Russian and it was held up by two Asian guys. He was pleasantly surprised but smiled and went over to them.

“Hi!” he greeted.

One of the guys gave a smile, “Welcome Viktor! I’m Phichit Chulanont, I’m the skater from Thailand and this is my roommate, best friend, and skater from Japan.”

The Japanese skater looked like he wanted to disappear, but he tried to smile too when Phichit mentioned him. He was trying to steady his breathing and looked at Phichit who nodded encouragingly. The more Viktor watched them silently talk to one another, the more he liked them. They seemed like great friends to be able to communicate as they did. He briefly wondered if that’s how Chris and he would be.

“I’m Kats- Yuuri Katsuki! I’m Yuuri Katsuki, it’s nice to meet you Viktor Nikiforov,” the other forced out then blushed and looked away muttering a soft apology. 

The moment he heard that voice, Viktor thought that the younger skater was adorable. He wanted to hug him and tell him how cute he was, but he held back. He didn’t know which one Chris wanted to court. They were so cute, it was hard to believe that one of them was dominant. He had almost forgotten about that part until the thought came. Still, he kept smiling at them as they helped him with his many bags. He did pack a lot, but he was going to be gone for months so he needed all the important things. He watched Phichit hail a taxi and get in the front with the driver. Yuuri put everything in the trunk and got in the back.

Phichit turned to face the two of them, “So Viktor, I know it’s late, but do you need to go to the store or anything?”

“Actually, I’m hungry,” Viktor admitted.

Yuuri quietly spoke up next to him, “We could go to Denny’s. They’re open twenty-four hours.”

That was how they ended up at Denny’s. Viktor was fascinated with it all. When he came to America, he usually ate at the touristy places or the expensive places. This was neither and he loved it. He asked the other two skaters what was good here and both gave very different answers. Phichit had said an Oreo milkshake while Yuuri said a burger. Viktor decided to try both, and boy was that milkshake good. Phichit ordered pancakes and Yuuri had a club sandwich with fruit instead of fries. 

Viktor was too busy eating to notice that Yuuri was nervous around him and when it clicked that he was, Viktor thought it was cute. He didn’t say so, the last thing he wanted was to embarrass his new roommate before he got to stay one night. What could he say? He noticed Phichit was staring at Yuuri and the pair were having a silent conversation, he wasn’t privy to. He wanted to say something about their conversation when an obviously drunk man came towards their booth. He could hear Phichit’s intake of breath and Viktor felt his unease grow within him. The last thing he wanted was to be forced into something by a dominant, and a drunk one at that.

“Can I help you?” Yuuri asked with an edge to his voice that comforted Viktor.

The man waved him off, “I got no business with a second rate dom like you. These subs are too good for you. They should be with someone like me.”

“They don’t want to go with you, and you are disturbing them, you should leave before I do something you’re going to regret,” Yuuri said matter-of-factly.

The man laughed, “What’s a baby dom like you going to do?”

Viktor would never understand what it would feel like to be called a baby dom. But seeing Yuuri’s eye twitch ever so slightly, he understood the annoyance. Like when he first started skating with his long hair and people outside of Russia would call him names like a girly boy and other stupid things. If Yuuri was anything like him, then this pitiful excuse for a dominant was going to be in for an unpleasant surprise. He noticed Phichit trembling while looking between the dominant and Yuuri, it wasn’t fair that one person should do this to another. Even Viktor wanted to tell this man to leave but before he could do so, Yuuri stood up and moved closer to the man in order to make the man back up and to shield the other two.

“You are going to turn around and walk away before you get hurt,” Yuuri said forcefully.

Viktor couldn’t believe this was the same Yuuri he met earlier. He went from being so cute to become so hot when he was angry like this. If Viktor met this Yuuri earlier, he might have asked him to collar him then and there. He was just the kind of dominant he wanted to have, the one he always fantasized about. The man and Yuuri were busy staring at one another before a server came in between them, apologized to Yuuri and escorted the man out. He watched Yuuri sigh and sit back down, and noticed his hands beginning to shake. Luckily Phichit got his attention by calling his name.

He said, “Thank you for standing up for us Yuuri. I knew you had it in you.”

“I didn’t do anything special. It was that server that did most of the hard work,” Yuuri said, looking at his food.

Viktor had been surprised, to say the least. He hadn’t expected shy, quiet Yuuri to talk to a dominant like that. The way Yuuri had taken control of the situation and showed that he wasn’t afraid was perfect. He even saw the other dominant’s fear in his eyes when he was being threatened. The server didn’t intervene to save Yuuri, they did it to save the other guy. Yuuri didn’t see that part, with how he humbly said he didn’t do anything. He did, he saved them from being commanded by a pathetic excuse for a dominant. He wanted to say that and share what he felt. 

Viktor opened his mouth and said, “You did do something, you kept me and your roommate safe. Thank you for that.”

Yuuri stared at him with eyes widened in disbelief. Viktor couldn’t help but stare back kindly in those beautiful brown eyes. For the first time in a long time, something tugged inside of him. But he brushed past it. There was no time to focus on emotions like that. He had so many things to worry about and fuss over. Like telling Yakov that he was here, and things were fine. He wouldn’t tell him that Chris was here, only mention that JJ wasn’t. Yakov always said he trusted Chris as far as he could throw him. If the coach knew that he was okay, he wouldn’t be too upset.

They left the Denny’s after they paid and headed home, according to Phichit it was walking distance but Yuuri insisted they take a taxi. This made Viktor feel better, the last thing he wanted was to get ordered to do something in front of his new friends. Though he was positive that Yuuri would have defended him, something in him wanted to prove to Yuuri that he could take care of himself. Why? He didn’t know, only that the desire was so strong within him.

When they got to the cute apartment, he took off his shoes at the door, following what the other two were doing. Thankfully, he had traveled the world long enough to know that in Asia, you take off your shoes at the door. He had some slippers that he put on, they had brown poodles on them, like his Makkachin. Thinking about his dear pet brought him hope, maybe things would be different here. The set up was nice, the kitchen was sparse of groceries, he could take care of that. Most of his money had been saved thanks to Yakov, giving him an allowance when he was younger and making him go to money management classes before getting all of it. Thinking about it, Yakov really did look out for him. He needed to show how grateful he was to him. He was snapped out of his thoughts by someone clearing their throat and he turned around to see Yuuri looking nervous as usual with Phichit who was smiling. 

“Yuuri and I decided that you would stay in my room. If you don’t mind. I have hamsters and they love meeting new people,” Phichit said.

Viktor nodded, “That’s fine with me. I do like hamsters; they are so cute.”

“Perfect! Well, the workshops don’t start until Monday but let’s get to bed. I’m exhausted and I’m sure you’re about to pass out,” Phichit said.

He looked at Yuuri and gave him a smile, “Good night Yuuri!” 

“G-good night Viktor!” Yuuri said with the cutest blush dusted on his cheeks.

Viktor took his things and made his way to Phichit’s room. If he didn’t know the other liked hamsters, he did now. It seemed like hamsters and The King and The Skater posters had taken over this room. He loved it so much. It was just how he imagined the other submissive to have in his room. There were also various collars of different sizes and colors, some with rhinestones on them and others made of silk. Phichit must have caught him staring at them because when Viktor looked up, he was blushing.

Phichit smiled softly, “I bought those for when I’m clubbing, I don’t want people flirting with me.”

“I’ve never thought of doing that. Most people seldom approached me before. I guess now it’s going to be different,” Viktor said.

He nodded, “Yeah, it’s easier for everyone to think I’m collared. You can borrow one of mine if you want to go clubbing. Or you can take someone with you like Yuuri.”

“I highly doubt Yuuri would want to go to a club with me. He doesn’t seem like the clubbing type,” Viktor said.

Phichit shook his head, “We always go together. Everyone thinks he’s my dom that way. Plus, if you get enough drinks in him, he’s very fun. He’s a really great dancer actually, get him tipsy enough, he might show you his surprise talent.”

“I might just have to consider that,” Viktor said.

Viktor wasn’t tired yet, but he made himself fall asleep shortly after they got changed and comfortable on the bed. Viktor admitted to Phichit that he liked to cuddle in his sleep. Phichit said he didn’t mind being cuddled in sleep but made sure to mention that Yuuri also liked to cuddle too. Why he was possessed to tell the Russian that, Viktor had no idea. Still, it made him smile a bit as he got comfortable, thinking about the cute Japanese skater wanting to cuddle after a night like tonight. It was a cute thought and it was the last one he had before sleep claimed him.

The sun was shining in his face when he opened his eyes. True to fashion, he was cuddling one of Phichit’s hamster pillows with said skater nowhere to be seen. He stretched and got ready for his day as usual. He checked his phone and sure enough, there was a message from Chris saying they needed to meet up today. His roommates, Guang-Hong and Leo wanted to go see Phichit and Yuuri and he was considering tagging along. Viktor simply told him that if he wanted to get Phichit’s heart, then he should come over. His reply had him smiling as he left the bathroom, refreshed. He went to the kitchen to see Phichit making waffles.

Phichit smiled, “Morning. I take it you liked the pillow I sacrificed to get out of your grip?”

“Yes, I did, very cute. Where’s Yuuri?” Viktor asked looking around.

Phichit had a mischievous look on his face, “Oh he’s still asleep. Do you mind waking him up for me? His room is the closed door.”

“Are you sure it’s okay?” Viktor asked.

Phichit nodded, “There are worse things in the world than being woken up by Viktor Nikiforov.”

Viktor shrugged and walked over to the door and knocked gently before opening it. When he gazed into the room, he was pleasantly surprised. Posters of himself graced the walls. Some that were recent enough to be slightly critical of himself and others that were from so long ago that recalled with such fondness. He caught himself staring at the desk and seeing pictures of Yuuri himself, with a miniature poodle in a similar color as Makkachin. That picture made Viktor smile the most. It was sweet to see the shy, adorable Yuuri with an animal of his own to love. He would have to ask about the dog and the name. He didn’t realize he was completely inside the room until he turned to see Yuuri sleeping. Smiling to himself he walked over and lightly shook him. Yuuri muttered something and turned around, it was cute. It made Viktor want to try harder, he leaned in closer shook him again.

“If you don’t wake up, I’m going to sign all your posters. Imagine, Viktor Nikiforov signing your Viktor Nikiforov posters,” he whispered in his ear.

Yuuri groaned and mumbled, “Viktor Nikiforov signing my Viktor Nikiforov posters…sounds like a dream come tru- WHAT?!”

Yuuri shot out of bed and stared at Viktor with incredulous eyes as he looked around the room full of posters and the man in those posters in his room smiling at him. The poor guy was a deer facing the headlights of a car. Viktor simply smiled at him back, trying to remain calm. He had heard that a lot of skaters were his fans, but he had never suspected that he would be living with what it seems to be a mega fan. Though a part of him wanted to take a pen and start signing each poster, he knew that he needed to play it cool. He had to be the Viktor that everyone expected him to be. The suave, debonair, playboy rather than the happy go lucky, dork he was.

“Good morning Yuuri, Phichit said breakfast is ready,” Viktor said in a low voice.

Yuuri nodded, “O-okay.”

Both did their best to ignore Phichit’s snickers from the door. Yuuri turned to glare at the other skater while Viktor took the time to relax his face. He wanted to look around more and see what else was in the room. Unfortunately, he didn’t get to because Yuuri turned around and he turned on the charm again. Viktor got off the bed, that he didn’t realize he was sitting on and moved towards the door. He wondered if there was something wrong with him. Yuuri wasn’t responding like he would have hoped. Perhaps he needed to change his game. He turned around and winked at Yuuri before walking out of the room. 

Phichit was nearly jumping out of his skin when Viktor came into the kitchen. He didn’t understand what was so funny. Maybe he was doing something wrong. It was confusing considering it usually worked when he used it on other people. Yuuri might need a different approach? He might just have to ask Chris when he got the chance to.   
_______________________________________________________________  
Yuuri took longer than normal. He was surprised and upset at Phichit for getting Viktor to go into his room. He wasn’t mad at Viktor; he could never be mad a Viktor. Viktor was an enigma to him and the fact that the man was flirting with him in the morning had sent him over the moon, but there was something off about the way he flirted with Yuuri. It was perfect, too perfect, almost robotic. As if he has done and moved the same way a thousand times before. It just seemed inauthentic to him. If Yuuri was being honest with himself, he would want Viktor to be natural, even if he was awkward, it would be him.

He imagined Viktor back in his room, kneeling on a cushion that was on the floor. His posture perfect, a light blush on his face, and Yuuri circling around him like a predator ready to strike. Viktor’s nervous energy bouncing off the walls, a blue-collar with a heart-shaped pendant with his name in Kanji around that slender neck. That collar is the only thing Viktor wore as he stayed kneeling on the soft cushion, patiently waiting for the next instruction. Yuuri would run his hands in that silvery platinum hair, it probably was softer than silk. He would make sure to tug on his hair hard yet not pulling a strand out as he got the submissive to look at him with those beautiful blue eyes. The dominant would smirk as he kissed those lips, making them nice and bruised so people would know just who kissed the living legend.

Yuuri got out of his head when he turned the water cold. He had trained himself to turn the water cold before he got too lost in his head about dominating someone. Recently, it had returned to Viktor, though he shouldn’t have thought about it. It wasn’t right for him to think about Viktor in such a way, especially since everyone found out he was a submissive through horrible means, thanks to JJ. Still, he couldn’t help himself, especially when Viktor walked willingly into his room and stayed there lingering and sitting on his bed. The way Viktor swayed his hips when he left the room, made Yuuri want to grab him and pull him back into bed with him. ‘Punish’ him for waking him up the way he did in the morning. 

He shook his head and stepped out of the shower, glad everything deflated once the cold water hit. Though thinking about it now, he might not have had practical experience with dominating a submissive, that didn’t mean he didn’t know how. He read the books, took the classes and watched the educational videos about it. He knew how to dominate while making sure it was consensual. But there was also the very high chance that Viktor didn’t want to be dominated by someone like him. He had learned to accept that no one would want him a long time ago. Regardless of what people said, he was just not the dominate any submissive would go for. Especially not someone as famous and as perfect as Viktor. 

He went to the kitchen to find Phichit finishing still making waffles, and Viktor eating one like it was going to disappear if he didn’t finish it. The two were talking to one another casually when he walked in. Phichit looked over at him and smiled brightly which caused Viktor to turn around and gaze at him too. They both wished him a good morning and Phichit asked him if he got lost in the shower. Yuuri simply raised an eyebrow and sat down on the only available seat, the one next to Viktor. Phichit had to have been doing this on purpose.

“So, what’s the plan for today?” Yuuri asked, looking at the waffle he got.

Viktor replied, “I know Chris wants to come over with his roommates. But I don’t know what time that would be.”

“Oh? You should tell Chris that he should come over at whatever time he wants, he can spend the whole day with us if he wants,” Yuuri said smiling at Phichit.

Viktor beamed, “Really? You mean it?”

“Of course, we love Chris in this apartment,” Yuuri said.

Viktor finished his waffle and went to Yuuri’s room to call Chris, Yuuri didn’t even have the heart to tell him he was going into the wrong room. Meanwhile, Phichit glared at Yuuri who smiled back at him. 

Phichit huffed, “You’re an ass.”

“You sent him to wake me up in my room, we’re even,” Yuuri said.  
_________________________________________________________________  
Viktor was lying down in Yuuri’s bed while he listened to Chris scold him about not calling Yakov yet. He pouted but said nothing. He had a better chance to look around the room now that he wasn’t so distracted by the owner of the room. There was so much of Yuuri in this room that Viktor felt calm being in here. There was also the fact that there so many posters of him in here as well, of varying ages. It was nice to see how he grew up when comparing posters together. Yuuri must have taken a lot of time collecting all these posters. He was very impressed.

Viktor sighed, “He has so many posters of me, I’m so flattered.”

“Ah, so you saw Yuuri’s room then,” Chris mused.

Viktor shot out of the bed, “You’ve seen the room?”

“Of course, I’ve done several video calls with him. I envy the poster that was made after you won your first Olympic medal. I don’t recall where it is in the room, but I know it’s there. I wanted to have that poster when I was young, but I could never find it, then I see it in his room. I envied him so much,” Chris said.

Viktor found the poster, it was one of the farthest ones from any light source, it was also laminated. He remembered posing for this one especially since he was holding his metal while trying to look as graceful as possible. He recalled the photographer telling him that he was a swan and thinking that was the most ridiculous idea he had ever heard and tried not to laugh. The last thing he wanted was to incur the wrath of Yakov who was watching as closely as he could and shouting at Viktor to focus. This poster was beloved and very dear to Yuuri obviously because of the placement. He wanted to sign it for him, but he knew that without Yuuri’s permission, he wouldn’t do it. 

Viktor sighed, “Is this why you wanted me to stay here with them? Because he’s a mega fan?”

“He’s more than just a mega fan. He looks up to you as someone he wants to face on the ice one day. He wants to be worthy of being your equal on the ice. I wanted you to stay with them for selfish reasons, I wanted you to warm Phichit’s heart up towards me. Yuuri’s an extra because he cares about you and would do anything to keep you safe from harm,” Chris said.

Viktor nodded to himself, “He did do that last night when that drunk guy came over to us. I didn’t know that he was a dom until he stood up and started talking with such authority. I wanted to give myself to him then and there. But I don’t know how to approach him. I flirted with him and he didn’t respond.”

“Viten’ka, if you want to be Yuuri’s friend or more than his friend, then you can’t play a part like you are used to playing. You must be yourself; I know it’s hard for you to do with people you don’t know. Trust me on this when I tell you that he will adore you and possibly love you for who you really are than the person the media wants you to be,” Chris said.

Viktor didn’t like being himself in front of people he didn’t know well. He didn’t want to let them in only to have them hurt him. It was his defense, putting up a wall in front of people that he didn’t trust. Could he trust Yuuri? Considering what he did the night before the slept, it seemed he could. But he didn’t know just yet. Though he did see just how much he cared for the posters, if he cared for the posters that much, he would care for him too, right? He might not have been a poster, but he was the reason there were posters.

He peered into the picture of a young Yuuri and his mini poodle and he knew that he could try. If he tried to show Yuuri, he knew that the younger dominant wouldn’t take advantage of him. Viktor had basically given him every chance to this morning, and he didn’t take it. They could be friends and then if something else were to happen, it would be okay with him. He might not have trusted Yuuri completely, but he knew someone who did.

Viktor smiled, “I will work on getting Phichit to open up to you more if you convince Yuuri to not be so nervous around me.”

“Easier said than done, but you got a deal. I’ll be by soon so don’t do anything dumb, and call Yakov,” Chris said.

Viktor agreed and they hung up. He stared at the phone like it was going to bite him when Yuuri walked into the room. The two smiled at each other, Yuuri more awkwardly than the other. They kept staring at one another when Viktor realized that he was the one intruding in the room. He didn’t want to admit his wrongdoing especially when he was so comfortable in the room like he was. But he shouldn’t hog up a dominant’s room. It wasn’t appropriate or right for him to do. 

Viktor stood up from the bed, “I am so sorry for making myself comfortable in your room like this. I could go.”

“It’s fine really, don’t worry about it,” Yuuri said.

Viktor smiled softly, “I have to call my coach, but I don’t want to do it alone.”

“I could be here if that’s okay with you. If not then I can go get Phichit,” Yuuri gestured to the door.

Viktor clasped his hands around Yuuri’s, “Please stay with me?”

“Of course,” Yuuri spoke softly.

They both got comfortable on the bed as Viktor looked up Yakov’s number. He found the number in no time it was just gathering the courage to call. He glanced over at Yuuri who was gazing at him patiently but with something else that Viktor couldn’t describe or be afraid to. He brushed passed it and glanced down at his phone again before pressing the number to start dialing. It only took a few rings before the gruff familiar voice answered the phone. Viktor knew that Yuuri wouldn’t understand the conversation, but it was okay.

 _“Vitya?”_ The older man said.

Viktor took a breath, _“I’m okay, Yakov. I came to Detroit to the workshops that coach Celestino Cialdini had put together. I’m sorry for not telling before I left but I needed to do this alone.”_

 _“I understand. I’m not happy one bit about it but you aren’t one that I coach anymore. Unless you’ve changed your mind,”_ Yakov said with a tint of hopefulness in his voice. 

Viktor replied, _“I’m not sure yet, but I will let you know when or before the workshops are over. Take care Yakov.”_

 _“You take care Vitya, keep me updated,”_ Yakov said.

Viktor agreed and then they hung up. He felt a tremendous weight, he didn’t realize was weighing on him, had been lifted from his shoulders. He gave Yuuri a hug and didn’t notice that it took a little to get a hug back or the surprise written on the skater’s face. He pulled away and they stared at one another for a long time before pulling away. Viktor claimed he had to get ready for when Chris came over and Yuuri claiming he had homework to do. Viktor got up and smiled at Yuuri and for the first time since all the drama that happened, he felt like he was going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Let me know! I love hearing from you and I love talking to you. Hearing your thoughts on the chapter makes me so happy. It literally feeds my will to want to write. Also, kink requests are welcome in this fic. Basically, tell me the name of the kink and what it's about and I will do my best to get it in here. I have a few ideas for kinks but I want to hear from you. Let me know as soon as you get one and I don't be shy about it. I will not judge you for the kink you like to read about. I have several of my own that I like and I showed you a glimpse of one of them. Well have a great rest of your week and I hope to hear from you all. 
> 
> Thank you for your support of this fic!


	3. When Yuuri met Viktor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took me forever. Covid took a lot out of me and my will to write. I tried to do more but it didn't work out. I was worried that you all would hate me for leaving but I knew I had to do this and at least post up the third chapter to this I owe you all that much. thank you so much for sticking with me. I'll work the next chapter but you won't get that one until October. Life has changed for me and I am trying to roll with the punches. On a high note, I'm married and I have a wonderfully supportive husband. Aside from being a wife, I have a new job and I'm going to school. Please be patient with me as I do strive to give you this story because I love this ship with all of my heart and I want to do them Justice.

Yuuri really didn’t need to do homework like he had told Victor in order to get privacy. Phichit made sure to motivate him to finish it all before Viktor got there. There really wasn’t a need for him to do anything else aside from study. Not that he really wanted to do that either. Frankly, he would have preferred to spend time with Viktor but there was no way he could ask that. Especially since he told Viktor that he needed to do homework. The last thing he wanted was to tell the man of his dreams that he lied about doing homework. He decided that he was going to stay in his room until Chris arrived, however long that would take. For fun, he searched the internet looking at some bondage gear. They had the usual things, but there were a few things that Yuuri was thinking about buying and adding to his collection of toys he already had.

Toys were usually something given to someone once they reached age to learn to play with them and understand what it feels like to use one. In Japan and a few other countries, Dominants learned how toys worked by using them on themselves. Yuuri was very shy when it came to using toys and only did so when he sure that everyone was asleep. The last thing he wanted was for his sister, mother, or father to walk in on him using a toy on himself. He learned how handcuffs worked by being taught by his sister, which was traumatizing enough to know he would rather learn on his own. He learned positions through books, and the rest from his Dominate classes he had to take while he was at school.

He closed the window when he heard loud voiced coming from the living room. Yuuri closed his laptop, walking out of the room to see Viktor and Christophe giving each other a hug. He greeted Leo and Guang-Hong, who were with Phichit, listening to the other two embracing, speaking in French. Like the other three, Yuuri had no idea what they were saying. But when they finally let go, Chris gave Yuuri a hug and thanked him for keeping both Viktor and Phichit safe from the drunk man. Yuuri only nodded, taking note of Phichit’s reaction for being mentioned in that thank you. Leo and Guang-Hong were taking pictures with Viktor, after promising him to not post those on any social media.

“Aside from that, I do hope that Viktor is behaving himself,” Chris joked.

Yuuri rolled his eyes playfully, “He’s been perfect actually.”

“How unfortunate, that means he’s not being himself yet,” Chris replied before locking his gaze on Phichit, “and how are you today, you look stunning as usual.”

Phichit raised an eyebrow, “I am literally in sweatpants and a t-shirt. How is that stunning?”

Yuuri almost flinched at how his best friend’s tone was less than friendly. He could hear Leo and Guang-Hong whispering to one another and noticed Viktor walking over to them with concern written in his eyes. Yuuri wished that he could reassure the Russian that this was normal between the two of them and explain Phichit’s aversion to other Dominants, but he said nothing. It wasn’t his story to tell. If Christophe seemed upset, he didn’t show it, instead he smiled gently at Phichit, making no movements toward him or to touch him.

“True, you are wearing loungewear, but you put it together so tastefully, I couldn’t help but notice,” Chris replied.

That was a nice save in Yuuri’s book. If he was the submissive that Chris was after, he would have swooned to that. He noticed it affected Phichit as well, though he was trying not to, a light pink dusted his cheeks and he looked away from Chris. Yuuri realized that Phichit was looking at him and he gestured with his eyes to look at Chris and mouthed the words ‘thank you’ at his best friend. Phichit didn’t look like he wanted to say or do what Yuuri was telling him, but he gave in after some coaxing. 

Phichit replied, “Thank you, Chris.”

Chris nodded and then moved away from Phichit as if to give him some space. Yuuri thought it was rather thoughtful of him to do that. The last thing he wanted to for his best friend to be overwhelmed because the guy who liked him didn’t leave him be for a moment. Yuuri and Phichit, once he was okay again, invited everyone to sit down and make themselves comfortable. Viktor and Chris sat together on the love seat while Guang-Hong, Phichit and Leo gathered on the bigger couch and Yuuri sat on the sole recliner. They were all staring at one another.

“So, what do we do now?” Viktor asked, breaking the ice.

Guang-Hong replied, “We could play a game? How about truth and dare?”

“Viktor and I like to play truth or dare,” Chris said.

Yuuri spoke, “We can play that, but we have to lay some ground rules. No daring a sub to do something they don’t want to do and no daring a dom to do something to a sub they don’t want to do. We must be consenting here, and it can’t be too dirty. I know that all of us are from countries where the age of consent is much younger so we’re all technically consenting adults but let’s not do anything that involves having sex.”

“That sounds fair. The last thing we need is to get in trouble because we’re playing a game. We’ll keep the dares PG while Guang-Hong is here, as he’s seventeen,” Leo said.

Guang-Hong huffed, “You know, the age of consent in China is fourteen.”

“Yes, but better safe than sorry,” Phichit said.

Guang-Hong shrugged and nodded and that was the end of that. They played rock, paper, scissors to determine who started, that person ended up being Leo. Leo didn’t really know what to do, the young Dominant wasn’t good under this kind of pressure of a fun game. Finally, he asked Chris.

Chris shrugged, “Let’s do a dare.”

“Fuck. I had a good truth but okay, uh how about- I dare you give someone in the group all the cash you have on you right now,” Leo said. 

Chris laughed and said that was easy and handed Phichit forty dollars. Phichit, took the money and placed it in his wallet for safe keeping. Yuuri was glad that had run smoothly, now all that was needed was for Chris to do his bit and the game would keep going.

Chris looked at everyone but while he was looking over at Viktor he said, “Yuuri what do you say? Truth or dare?”

“I’ll do a dare,” Yuuri said, not taking his eyes off Chris.

Chris smiled, “Lucky for you, I have the perfect dare for you. I dare you to kiss Viktor’s foot.”

“What?” Viktor asked.

Leo and Guang-Hong asked, “What?”

“Okay,” Yuuri said.

Phichit snickered, “I am taking a picture of this.”

Yuuri stood up and straightened out his clothes, trying to keep his cool. He knew Chris would come up with something like that. Viktor was staring at Chris incredulously and he forced himself to focus. He didn’t have a foot fetish but now he was wondering if Chris did or maybe- no he wouldn’t dare think that. He wasn’t worried about Viktor’s feet; he knew Viktor took a shower this morning, so they were clean. What he was worried about Viktor’s reaction more than anything. Would he think he was like a freak or something? He tried to reassure himself that there were worse things on this planet aside from kissing someone’s foot. 

He took the short walk over there and knelt before Viktor. He could hear Phichit trying to stifle his giggles, but he also saw Viktor’s surprised expression and how stiff his limbs were. Yuuri knew he could have made Chris change the dare, but he was too prideful to call it quits. He took a deep breath and was glad that his hands weren’t too cold before he grabbed Viktor’s left foot. He brought it up to his face and he gave it the gentlest of kisses before putting it back down and looking up. He caught Viktor blushing as he looked down at Yuuri with an unreadable expression on his face. Yuuri stood up, made a note of Chris smiling and sat down again.

He had no idea where that bravery was coming from. First, it was the with the drunk guy that messed with them last night and now he was kissing feet? If his sister could see this then she would have been wondering where her little baby brother had gone. He was glad no one from his family was around to see this, the last thing he would have wanted was to be made fun of by his sister and perhaps Minako. Now that he got his bearings together, he knew exactly who he was going to get.

“Phichit-” He began.

Phitchit cut him off, “I’m not kissing anyone’s feet.”

“Good to know. Truth or dare?” he asked.

Phichit eyed him suspiciously and replied, “Dare”

“Promise to give back Chris’ money after the game is over,” Yuuri said.

Phichit sighed in relief, “Okay. Now, Viktor truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Viktor had replied.

Phichit asked, “Why did you cut your hair?”

Silence filled the room, even Yuuri almost held his breath. In that moment, he knew that Phichit was his best friend. It had been something he had always wanted to know. The Russian skater had never really disclosed why he had cut his hair for. Viktor looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling softly and looking back up at Phichit.

“Pure selfish reasons, to be honest with you. I didn’t want to keep that look anymore because I wanted a change. It was a lot work to maintain that length, I wouldn’t be against growing it out again but not that length,” Viktor said.

Phichit replied, “Well, that does make sense. Thank you for sharing.”

“Guang-Hong it’s your turn. Truth or dare?” Viktor asked.

Guang-Hong gasped, “Uh! I guess I’ll choose dare.”

“Then I dare you to give someone here a kiss,” Viktor said.

Chris snorted, “That’s what you went with?”

“Better than what you did to poor Yuuri,” Viktor replied.

They all watched as Guang=Hong walked up to Phichit and kiss him on the cheek. The two shared a hug and soon they returned to their seats. Guang-Hong looked over at Leo and blushed.

He asked quietly, “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Leo said smiling gently.

He looked away, “Who did you want me to kiss?”

“Me,” Leo replied.

Yuuri watched Chris lean in and whisper something in Viktor’s ear which earned him Viktor’s blush and a swat. Chris laughed. They played a two more rounds until Viktor’s stomach grumbled loudly, causing everyone to chuckle but Viktor to stand up and announce they had to go to eat something before he got cranky. Which made Chris stand up and, tell everyone they needed to pick a place to eat because a cranky Viktor wasn’t the best Viktor to see. Yuuri was curious to see what a cranky Viktor looked like, he assumed it was a sight to behold for sure.

Yuuri took one look at Phichit and knew what place they were going to recommend to everyone. Plus, Yuuri would need his katsudon as celebration for not freaking out too hard in front of Viktor. With everyone ready to go, the group walked the familiar way to the Thai restaurant. The owner was so happy to see Phichit and Yuuri bring a group with them. Once Phichit explained they were all skaters, and once the woman took a good look at Viktor, she led them to a secluded spot in the restaurant. All of them were given menus except for Yuuri and Phichit, who were most likely going to order their usual. Viktor asked to be surprised with something, while Chris, Leo, and Guang-Hong decided what they wanted and ordered.

They were handed their drinks and the owner asked Viktor to sign something for her, and she would give the table a discount if they all promised to come again. They promised and Viktor happily signed what she wanted. She was nicer than usual, which surprised Yuuri but then again, the woman was a fan a figure skating, of course she would know who Viktor was.

“How did you find this place?” Chris asked.

Phichit responded, “Believe it or not, I googled: ‘Thai restaurants near me’.”

“I’ve done that a few times. Remember Viktor when we googled: Russian restaurants in New York’ we almost ended up at a mafia headquarters?” Chris asked.

Phichit’s eyes lit up and he leaned in across the table, “Now that has to have the best story to it, tell me more.”

Chris began to explain the story, Viktor had only agreed with Chris but didn’t interrupt anything he said. Instead, he glanced at his phone before blanching and pocketing his phone. Yuuri had been staring at him and Viktor looked out and saw him staring at him and he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Instantly, Yuuri wanted to help comfort him and he didn’t know how he could do that. How would Viktor liked to be comforted? It would be something he would have to ask but he wasn’t sure he could. He leaned in and gently nudged Viktor with his foot.

“Is the internet too much for you?” He whispered.

Viktor sighed, “the media doesn’t know where I am at the moment and they are wondering if I ran off with JJ and whatever her name is.”

“Are you serious?” Yuuri asked.

He nodded, “That is what the Russian media is speculating. It makes me sick. Why would I want to run off with the person that had no disregard for my consent? Therefore I wanted to come here and escape everything, but it seems like it’s following me, and I hate it.”

Yuuri couldn’t blame him. Ever since JJ pulled that stunt, Viktor has suffered. It wasn’t fair that JJ to do that and seem to get away with it. Unfortunately, when the incident occurred, it was in Russia where laws regarding protections for submissives aren’t as high as could be. Not every country had all the laws of protections needed to keep submissives safe either. Japan is still trying to improve their laws to make it safer. It was slowly coming along; he knew that JJ would most likely get away with this and that made him angrier. He wanted the other to face repercussion from this.

“I’m sorry for everything that happened to you. I wish there was something I could do that could help you,” Yuuri said honestly.

He watched as Viktor regarded him, his blue eyes clouded with thoughts. Yuuri didn’t say anything else, he didn’t need keep the conversation going if Viktor didn’t want to. He would be just fine talking with someone else. He was sure, he could tease Phichit and Chris or leave them be and catch up with Leo and Guang-Hong. It had been a long time since the three of them had gotten together. But given the body language that the pair were giving off, he didn’t want to intrude on them either. He would just have to be content with watching videos on his phone.

Viktor cleared his throat, “Why did you go through with Chris’ dare? You didn’t think kissing a sub’s foot as embarrassing?”

“No. I didn’t see it like that. I’m confident in my abilities as a dom, kissing someone foot is not the end of the world,” Yuuri said feeling more confident than ever before, “Besides, I wasn’t just kissing anyone’s foot. I was kissing your foot. Unless, you didn’t want that to happen?”

Viktor blushed and looked down at his lap, “I didn’t say that… You’re different from other doms. It’s refreshing.”

“Thank you,” He replied. 

The food got there not too long after that. Yuuri caught Viktor spying his katsudon and looking around at everyone else’s food. Yuuri knew his dish was bound to be unique considering it wasn’t even Thai food like the rest were. What was funny, was that Viktor’s surprise he asked for was katsudon. He chose not to say anything yet. He smiled and ate while everyone else was talking to one another and laughing. He was enjoying Viktor’s silent company while he ate with chopsticks, he was amazed to see the Russian almost halfway done with the food.

Viktor leaned closer to him, “What are we eating? Why is it different?”

“The owner was nice enough to learn how to make this for me. It’s called katsudon and it has the pork cutlet, the rice and egg among other things. My family makes the best at the hot spring inn my family owns. This one is good, but it doesn’t compare,” Yuuri said. 

Viktor nodded, “Well that makes sense now. I’m glad to be sharing a dish with you.”

“I never imagined you would be eating katsudon with me,” He said.

Once they all were done eating, they decided to look around and walk off the food. Yuuri was grateful to Chris for suggesting it. Leo stayed in the front of the group with Guang-Hong, Viktor and Phichit in the middle while Chris and Yuuri were in the back talking to one another. They were catching up with how the other was doing and how skating was for them both and what they were going to expect from the workshops. Both Chris and Yuuri suspected that Coach Celestino would most likely have Viktor help run the workshops rather than learn from the workshops. What else would you do with the living legend?

Since Phichit was close to them, Yuuri dared not to bring him up to Chris during their conversation. He would rather not have to deal with the wrath of Phichit on Sunday while Viktor was there. Knowing his best friend, he would use Viktor again to get to him. Probably convince him to wake him up again and as much Yuuri liked that, he wasn’t sure if his heart could take Viktor waking him up again. Viktor might have been on his mind as much as Chris’ because that’s who they were talking about.

It was easy to talk about Viktor. Yuuri could talk about Viktor all day and apparently, so could Chris. It was something they both had in common was a mutual respect of Viktor and what he did for the sport. He smiled as Chris shared with him stories of Viktor when they were younger and the shenanigans they would get into. It Had Yuuri laughing so hard when Chris was telling him about the time, they got lost during Skate America, and almost missed the competition.

Chris sighed after laughing, “After what happened to JJ, I wanted him to come with me and meet you because I wanted him to see that not every dom is like JJ. Also, I knew you would be good for him.”

“I think you have too much faith in me. I’m just a dime-a-dozen figure skater and dom,” Yuuri said.

Chris frowned, “Is that really how you see yourself?”

“I’m not sure if you really want to know the answer to that,” Yuuri replied.

The frown deepened on Chris’ face, “Yuuri, there is so much about you that is admirable. Don’t sell yourself short. You are a very capable figure skater and dom. Subs trust you automatically. I’ve never seen Viktor so relaxed around someone before and I know that Phichit adores you by how he talks to me about you. Plus, you protected them both from some drunk dom last night. I am so relieved; you kept my best friend and the guy I want to court safe.”

Yuuri didn’t want to believe those words. He didn’t think he was worthy of the praise. He wanted to tell this to Chris but knew the other man would only keep saying it. It seemed he was getting praised left and right for what he did, and he felt like he shouldn’t have. Yes, he protected his best friend and guest from a drunk dominant, but did that really deserve all the praise he got for it? He didn’t think so, he didn’t think he deserved anything like that for doing what was right. Sure, submissives were closer to him than other dominants but that was most likely because he treated them like respect.

When he was little, his father sat him down, just like he had with his sister, and told him that submissives should be respected. Just because they were submissive, didn’t mean that they were playthings for dominants to use and abuse as they pleased. It was a privilege to get the consent of a submissive because a dominant needs a submissive as much as a submissive needs a dominant. They were equal partners, his father emphasized to him, they needed to be treated as such. As Yuuri grew up, he was surprised at how people didn’t treat submissives equally. He thought of someone treating his mother like how people treated submissives and it broke his heart. That’s what drove him to treat submissives the way he did, like people. Frankly, they were people and they were amazing. He imagined that if he was submissive, he wouldn’t want anyone treating him horribly.

Thankfully the subject changed as they kept walking toward the apartment. Chris was always fun to talk to. He taught him some French like usual when they saw one another. But this time, his words weren’t dirty as they usually were. He taught him how to say I love you. Apparently, that was Viktor’s favorite phrase in French though he never used it with anyone before. The thought of Viktor not finding anyone to tell them that he loved them brought both comfort and pain at the same time. Comforting to know that he wasn’t the only one who hadn’t found someone to love but painful in the fact that Viktor had spent most of his career searching for someone to love.

Once they got to the apartment, they all watched movies about figure skating, the one that they all claimed was the most accurate was Blades of Glory. At this point, everyone was comfortable with one another and had been laughing about the movie that they were saying things that might have been a little too personal to the point of being self-deprecating.

Yuuri began, “I’ve always struggled with my weight, I can see where Chazz Michael Michaels is coming from.”

“Perfect! See Viktor? I told you he was your type. Viktor likes people with a little more meat on their bones,” Chris said playfully.

Viktor blushed and kicked Chris where he was sitting, “Christophe Giacometti!”

“It’s a match made in heaven,” Phichit commented.

Yuuri also blushed, “Phichit!”

Phichit and Chris laughed deviously before stopping to look at one another before Phichit turned away with a flushed complexion. Viktor and Yuuri were blushing when they looked over at one another. Viktor shared with him a warm, tentative smile before giving his attention to the movie. Yuuri did the same thing, he was paying attention to the movie but in the back of his mind, he was thinking about what Chris had said. Was it true? Did Viktor have a thing? He was always a little chubby, especially after the season was over and he got to eat a little more regularly again. When he was a kid, he recalled the other kids making fun of him being chubby. Usually rubbing his stomach and telling him he needed to lose weight. It made him rather self-conscious about his body.

Then the thought about Viktor not only liking his body but also finding it attractive was enough to send him to cloud nine. He wanted to say that, but he didn’t have the courage to do so. He figured it was better if he stayed quiet. Everyone left soon after the movie was over. Sunday was going to be a day of getting things ready for Monday when the workshops would start. He told everyone goodbye and then retreated into his room under the premise of having homework to do. He could tell that Phichit knew he was lying but he was grateful that he didn’t bother to say anything about it.

Once in his room, Yuuri went to his computer and looked at videos of Viktor skating. He looked at the ones from long ago when Viktor was in juniors to the one recently. He smiled at the thought of being able to ask Viktor anything but was devastated that he couldn’t find the words to ask what he wanted. It wasn’t like he hadn’t met his contemporaries before. But Viktor was different, he had been the reason Yuuri had taken up competitive figure skating in the first place.

There was a knock on his door, thinking it was Phichit, he replied quickly and in his mother tongue. The door opened so slowly that Yuuri turned to see who it was. That’s when it clicked to him that the person wasn’t Phichit but Viktor. The person that he had been googling. Quickly, he closed the browser and looked over at Viktor. The submissive was staring down at Yuuri with a thoughtful expression. The light from the computer, being the only light in the room and making Viktor almost glow in the light.

“I know you were working on homework, but I wanted to sit with you, if you didn’t mind,” Viktor said.

Yuuri nodded and glanced up at him, “to be honest I wasn’t working on homework. I just needed to be alone for a little bit.”

“Oh. I’m sorry I can go if that’s what you want…” He said.

Yuuri shook his head, “No it’s okay. I want to spend time with you. It’s hard for me to ask.”

Viktor smiled a knowingly and sat down on the floor cross-legged, glancing up at Yuuri, causing his heart to skip a beat. He couldn’t help but smile back at Viktor and got on the floor with the laptop on his lap. He noticed Viktor get closer to him, he didn’t say anything, only allowing him to get as close as he wanted. He had wanted this kind of closeness all day and he was grateful that he was getting it now. He put his attention on the ice skating videos he was watching. Viktor watched with curiosity, once he realized it was him, he gave commentary about what he was feeling while doing the routine. Yuuri listened with his attention fixed on the Russia’s voice, not bothering to hide the joy on his face as they watched the videos together. Never would he have thought that Viktor would be here with him and talking about something they both love. He can tell that Viktor still loves the ice, the tone in his voice tells him just about that much.

“You miss it, don’t you?” He asked.

Viktor nodded, “I do but I am also relieved that I don’t have to skate competitively. I can do what I love with no pressure to earn another gold or anything like that. It’s very freeing. Now I get to focus on other things.”

“Like what?” He asked again.

Viktor turned to face him, “Embracing my submissive side. I never go to enjoy it because everyone thought I was dom and I didn’t want to correct them. I might be mad at JJ for how he did it, but I’m okay with being outed. I’m scared because my experience in being a sub is not a lot. Which is why I’m here with you instead of with Phichit.”

“Huh?” was all Yuuri could say.

Viktor looked away self-consciously, “I know we haven’t known each other for so long, but I trust you. After speaking to Chris and him telling me how much he trusts you, and hearing how much Phichit trusts you, even though he gets nervous around doms. I knew I could trust you too. So, I’m asking if you will take me on as your submissive. In return I’ll give you whatever you want. I’ll even help you improve on your skating in private, just us, if that’s what you want.”

“This is everything I’ve ever wanted. I hadn’t found someone who would look at me and want me to dominate them. You don’t have to give me anything in return, just your trust and your willingness to submit, that’s all I need,” Yuuri explained.

It seemed to happen in slow motion as Viktor launched himself on the other skater and hugged him gently, enjoying the closeness they were sharing. Yuuri was surprised. He hadn’t expected any of that. He held the other back, giving himself permission to run his fingers through the soft platinum hair. He could feel the shivers that were coursing through Viktor’s body. He was liking this, and he was getting excited. Yuuri decided that he was going to do something he had never thought of doing before but the sheer thought of doing it to Viktor got him excited. He nestled his hand into Viktor’s hair before giving it a gentle tug so Viktor’s would look at him. What he didn’t expect was the ever so light moan that escaped the Russian’s lips as he did this. They stared into each other’s eyes, and he was glad that Viktor’s eyes were slightly dilated, it meant that he was feeling good. He leaned into Viktor’s right ear, licking the lobe and nipping at it enough to elicit some gasps and light moans from Viktor.

“You have no fucking idea how long I’ve wanted to do that. How long I’ve wanted to be the one making you make those sweet noises. But this is just the beginning, I’m going to make you sing for me. But before we go there, you must do a few things for me. But you’re a good boy so I know you’ll do it, right?” He whispered hotly.

Viktor nodded but then said, “Yes, Yuuri.”

Yuuri smiled at him deviously, before pulling on his hair and giving him a deep kiss. Their tongues danced with one another as Yuuri used his hands to explore Viktor’s perfectly sculpted chest playing with his nipples which elicited more noises from Viktor that went straight to his cock. He felt the skater shiver again in anticipation. It made the dominate feel bad for what he was going to do. It wasn’t fair to start something and not finish it, but he also knew that they needed to do a few things before they delved into this. It was for Viktor’s safety and he knew he owed him that much for his willingness to submit to him. He pulled away, his hand retreating from the soft hair it was holding. Viktor groaned at the loss but soon the haze he was under began to lift and his eyes weren’t as glossy as they were. Perfect, that’s what he wanted.

“How was that?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor replied breathlessly, “That was amazing… I’ve never had something so simple yet so intense before.”

“Perfect, before we go any further, we have to make a contract and lay down some rules for us to follow. We can work on them tomorrow. As soon as we have something, we both can agree to and sign the contract, I’ll go further with you. For now, you should go to rest,” He said.

Viktor nodded, “Okay. I’ll go then, good night, Yuuri.”

“Good night, Viktor,” He said softly.

He watched the other man leave and he sat there for a while before getting his laptop and looking up the contract that he drafted under the careful watch of his father and sister. Surely this would be a good template to use, he would just need to fix it and come up with some rules for Viktor to follow. It wasn’t late but he knew he had to get this done now rather than doing it the next day and wasting a perfectly good day. He began typing on his laptop, hoping that what he was thinking of doing would be worthy of Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know how I did!


End file.
